Jujy Fruit
by Neonn
Summary: Suki and Sokka relieve some stress. Sukka/Sokki Zutara CITRUS


Neonn: This is also dedicated to Kirstin. While I had trouble writing with the prompt 'dutch oven' I immediately knew what to do when she kindly changed the prompt to 'jujy fruit'. I am still waiting for the story with the necromancer, Kirstin! You promised meeeee!! Also, this is what happens when I try to write smut at 2 in the morning. It's not pretty.

Eh, went for Chinese-y names for the 'OCs'. Fire Nation and all. Bleh. This is why I don't like writing original charas, well, less noticeable self-inserts, in fanfiction. (I used a chinese to english name converter. The names don't sound real to me, but whatever. If you have a better idea I'd like to hear it) And I tried for some fake characterization, but...yeah...(I am SOOO full of fail in that aspect.) This happens sometime after Ember Island Players, but before the finale.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. WHY MUST YOU RUB IT IN!?

XXX

Sokka was bored. There wasn't a lot for him to do. Aang was the AVATAR, it's not like he needed a, a, a SWORDBENDING teacher. So, Sokka was forced to sit around, practicing his swordbend—uh—swordsmanship. Right. Swordsmanship. However, he could only do that for so long. So he decided to do something that was sure to entertain him and clear up his boredom.

Thankfully, Suki enjoyed shopping just as much as he did. "Look, Sokka! Remind you of anything?" asked Suki, holding up a golden-colored paper fan. She brought it up, hiding her lower face and giggling.

Sokka examined it carefully. "It matches your eyes," he said seriously. Suki blushed, glad for the fan to hide behind. An awkward silence ensued, neither looking at the other. "Oh, look, what are those?" she said suddenly, breaking the moment.

Sokka turned to where she pointed. Two female vendors nearby were selling some small, multicolored product. At first glance the product appeared to be beads or jewelry of some sort, but judging by the way the dark haired woman occasionally grabbed some of her own product and popped it in her mouth, it was, apparently, food of some sort.

"Shuainu, stop that!" said the other woman. She looked more like she had come from the Earth Kingdom, with her hair being more brown than the other. "Or at least leave me some!" She stuffed a handful in her own mouth.

"Kuaihe, leave some for me!"

"No, imma take 'em all! MWAHAHAHA!" another handful went into the mouth.

"Kuaihe!" the other whined. Sokka and Suki exchanged glances. What type of merchants ate their own cash crop? The two didn't seem to care at all about selling, each was too intent on shoving more of the...whatever it was into their mouths.

"Well, maybe they're advertising?" suggested Suki, unsure. Sokka nodded. If the merchants were that enthusiastic about it, it must be _good. _Really, you never saw the cabbage merchant eating his own cabbages.

"Excuse me, but what exactly _is_ that?" he interrupted the two ladies, who were now entangled with one another, pulling hair in attempt to keep each other away from the cart. Shuainu was sitting on Kuaihe, who kept muttering "bubble, bubble, bubble." At the sight of prospective customers, both instantly straightened up and brushed themselves off to look respectable, both failing miserably.

"These are the amazing 'jujy fruit'! Said to--Kuaihe, we can't sell these things to _minors_," said Shuainu, face crumpling.

"Why not?" asked Kuaihe, giving Shuainu a blank stare. Shuainu nodded thoughtfully. "Good point."

"Minors? I'll have you know that I am a warrior of--I'm a _warrior_. A great one. As is my friend here," said Sokka, catching himself just in time.

"Oh, I've no doubt about that," said Shuainu with a smirk as her eyes trailed up his body, while Kuaihe burst into laughter.

"I'll tell you what...for you, we'll give you a discount."

XXX

As the two young warriors walked away with a sack full of the mysterious 'jujy fruit', Kuaihe and Shuainu burst into another round of laughter.

"We are sooo bad!"

XXX

"So, Sokka, what does it taste like?" asked Suki curiously. Sokka chewed thoughtfully. "Hmmm...like candy, actually."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would they call it jujy _fruit_?" asked Suki. Sokka shrugged. "More advertisement, maybe? Here, try some."

"Mmmmm," a soft moan of pleasure escaped from her lips, as the sugary treat exploded on her taste buds.

"This is...delicious," said Sokka, popping another one into his mouth. It was. Sooo gooood. He hadn't felt _this_ good in a long time. Not since he'd had the quenchiest cactus juice...

"You know, I missed you Suki," he said, coming in close, Suki laughed. "I missed you too, Sokka."

"No, I mean I really missed _you_. Your hair: the muddy brown only found in that icky swamp. Your eyes: the murky color of dried ink. Your makeup that reminds me of a scary spirit...Suki!" he grabbed her, bag forgotten, as he pulled her roughly to the ground.

XXX

"I wonder where Sokka and Suki went," said Katara, idly directing a stream of water in a lazy circle. Shirtless men were always a plus, but it _did_ begin to get boring after awhile. Admittedly it had taken over a week, but still..."I think I'm going to go looking for them."

XXX

Her lips were soft and warm, everything he'd ever wanted. His tongue pushed against her teeth, demanding entrance. She willingly obliged, eager to have her own taste of him. Somewhere along the way, they had both lost their tops, and where inexpertly trying to remove the pants as well, while clumsily trying to never let go of the other. Sweet, sweet, goodness. The taste of the jujy fruit lingered in their mouths. Sweet, fulfilling, heightening every sense.

Sokka kissed down her neck, her breasts, her stomach; slowly, sensuously, and Suki shivered in delight. "More, give me more," she barely managed to say, before finally, successfully, pulling his pants down. She bent down, pushing him beneath her, trailed her tongue all across his body, working steadily downward. He gave a dazed smile, when he suddenly found himself flipped onto her. She had managed to remove her pants as well, and grinned up at him coyly behind heavily lidded eyes. They were both panting heavily, and Sokka moved closer, running his hands along her body, leaving them to rest between her thighs. She hissed, wanting more, but he was slow, so slow...he spread her legs teasing her by leaving his hands near her opening. All of a sudden he was on her, and in her and around her and they were together and one, copulating in an insane frenzy, heedless of the dirt and plants in the way, moving as one as though their days were numbered, and in fact perhaps they were, after seeing that play, but that was neither here nor there; all there was was two beings together. But they weren't two separate entities anymore, they were one; sweet completion, brought on by sex candy and their own fear of this being the last moment. He thrust into her and she screamed in pleasure.

XXX

Katara watched with wide eyes, not sure if she should be watching this. She moved back, intending to leave.

"THANK GOD FOR JUJY FRUIT! HARDER SOKKA! AH, THAT'S IT!" someone screamed in ecstasy.

Katara blushed furiously and headed back to camp.

"Did you find them?" asked Toph.

"Nope," lied Katara. Toph raised an eyebrow. "Zuko, I think that's enough for today."

"How can you say that? It's less than a week before the Comet comes!" exclaimed Zuko. Aang threw Katara a grateful look.

"We need to find Sokka and Suki. C'mon, Zuko," said Katara, grabbing the young man.

"What? But--"

"Now!"

"Uh, Katara, I wouldn't mind--" began Aang.

"Oh, sure, go have another life-altering experience with Zuko," said Toph bitterly. Katara blushed furiously.

"Aang, stay here and practice waterbending. Or earthbending. Or, I don't know, swordbending. Let's go, Zuko!"

"Can I at least put on my shirt?"

"No, that's not necessary."

XXX

Ten minutes later, Katara, after asking around and getting many odd looks, found what she was looking for. Kuaihe and Shuainu had finally stopped bickering. About their product, anyway.

"No, no she's a bigger skank--"said Shuainu, pointing at a 'professional'.

"No, I am!" argued Kuaihe, "I even have the shoes!"

"Yes, and your mother would be proud...can we help you?" asked Shuainu, looking very amused. As amused as one could be with a mouth full of candy.

"We need some of that," said Katara, pointing to the jujy fruit. Looking at an cold, unhappy Zuko, she added, "LOTS and LOTS of that."

END!

XXX

Neonn: You can tell what I ship, can't you? XD


End file.
